Same Book, But Never The Same Page
by MarigoldWatson
Summary: Angelia Garza is Jax's first real love. She also has family in the Mayans. They could've been a real Romeo & Juliet but it never happened. COMPLETE SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

EXTENDED SUMMARY: **Angelia Garza is Jax's first real love. She also has family in the Mayans. They could've been a real Romeo & Juliet but it never happened. Fifteen years later Angelia comes back stumbling into Jax's life. Both of them unaware of the carnage that is left behind either as they try and rebuild their lives: Jax with his family and Angelia wanting a fresh start. But everyone knows the past won't always stay dead. Especially in the case for Jax and a dangerous new enemy in the form of Angelia's husband.**

 **A/N** : I originally posted this on and a reviewer recommended that I also post this on here. So I decided why not? It couldn't hurt. This is my first ever attempt at a SONS story. So any feedback or reviews of any kind would be lovely and helpful. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my little story! ENJOY!

* * *

It was 2:36 in the morning when his phone had sounded off in his pocket. Jax had placed one of his hands over his pocket, attempting to muffle the sound as he continued to close the door to Colette's room.

He tried to feel bad about what had transpired between the two over the past six hours but, truth be told, Jax couldn't find a single fuck to give. Colette had been there when he needed comfort the most. She didn't pry and try to ask questions. She hadn't been looking for any sentimental bullshit like a croweater would have (not that Jax would have gone that route). Colette had made it simple for him and in that simplicity he and his raging libido had found peace.

Things had been so up in the air with him an Tara the past year (more like royally fucked). He knew a majority of it had to do with their life; his life. He'd done everything he could to try and get them out. To make her feel more secure and to get her to believe in him that he could get them out. Little by little, though, he could see the doubt, the resentment, towards him and his charter begin to set in. She no longer backed him in the corner of the ring like she used to and continuously, it seemed now, shut him out.

The final straw that had broken him was the call that had denied him _again_ from being able to see her. To let her know that he had been in her corner and was going to get her out. She'd denied him…and Jax was tired of being denied.

He knew in his heart, somewhere, that he should have felt guilty for what he had allowed to transpire between him and Colette. Maybe somewhere in what was left of it he did. But after that phone call he just didn't fucking care anymore.

As he dug out the phone from his pocket he thought about who would most likely be calling him at this hour. The only thought he could have was maybe his mother. Maybe one of the boys' if something had come up. Neither of those options helped keep the tension in his shoulders from resurfacing. The feeling almost making him want to crawl back into bed next to the blonde beauty who eased his frustrations.

Seeing the number on the caller I.D. was neither of the options he'd come up with. His brow furrowed in confusion. Realization hit him fast as the familiar looking number clicked in as the jail house back in Charming.

As he made his way to the front door, passing by some girls still working long into the hours, he hit the answer button and slipped out the front door. Shooting the remaining girls his infamous smile. The sound of giggles females sounded his entrance back into the world.

"Which one of you assholes am I having to come rescue?" he answered, voice heavy with teasing.

He'd placed the phone on his shoulders, his cheek holding it in place as he began to wiggle his fingers into his riding gloves. When he was done he got onto the bike and realized while he was grabbing his helmet that nobody had said anything just yet. Alarms went off in his mind before he quickly quieted them down to a low murmur. By now any one of his boys would have started hollering about one thing or another.

"Look maybe you accidentally called the wrong number-"

"Jax?"

The delicate voice he heard stopping his words cold. This time it was his turn to stay quiet as his brain ran a million miles a minute trying to figure out who this chick was and how she'd gotten his number.

"I know you're still there. You, uh, breathe kind of…heavily."

"It must be the two packs a day," he replied back sharply. "Who the hell is this?"

"Jax its Angelia. Angelia Garza?"

By the slight hope in her voice she was expecting he would remember her and remember her he did. There was no way in hell he could forget her.

At the mention of her name his mouth suddenly went dry and his vision seemed to stumble. Jax found he couldn't sit on the bike anymore; it was too still. He jumped off of it fast and started a small circle of pacing around it. Clearing his throat he removed the helmet in one swift motion; his fingers nervously playing through his hair before he quickly spurted, "Angie? What the hell are you doing calling me?"

It had come out a lot harsher than he had intended. As that frustration grabbed a hold of him, he closed his eyes at the complete disbelief of what he'd just done: his fist clenched up in the air as he mentally fought not to swing out at the air.

"Oh, I uh…" she rambled out, "I thought it was a little obvious. I'm locked up. In the jail. Here. In Charming. I was, well, I was hoping you could come bail me out?"

She asked the last timidly. As if she was afraid he would just leave her there to rot. How she could have thought that was beyond Jax. How could you leave your first love sitting in a jail cell? Especially the funky ass cells they had in their home town.

"I promise I will pay you back Jax-"

"Don't worry about it Ang I'll be there as soon as I can."

She let out a heavy sigh of relief and Jax found himself imagining how she looked. Was she leaning up against the wall? Did she still cradle the phone tightly to her ear as if someone was going to steal it? Did her free hand still twirl the cord in her fingers? He was already hoping back on the bike and grabbing the helmet when he realized he was thinking of fifteen year old Angelia Garza. Who had the body of an adolescent teen but a face that had him get into more fights than he'd care to admit to.

Jax didn't know what or who this Angelia Garza was or how she looked. He doubted she was still the rough around the edges awkward girl he'd dated. The irrational feeling to get to her as fast as possible after fifteen years made him feel ridiculous. She was just another chick. A girl from his past.

" _You don't ever forget your first love, baby."_

His mother's condescending words shot through his mind as he heard her take in a deep breathe before she breathed, "Thank you so much, Jackson."

"No problem, Ang."

"Alright miss the fifteen minutes is up."

The guard must have been close; too close for him to be able to hear every word perfectly. A stirring of jealously started deep in his gut as his foot kicked back the kick stand. His legs strained to hold the bike in place.

"See you soon," Angelia spoke into the receiver.

It may have been fifteen years but Jax still knew that sound of anxiety in her voice and it was all he needed to spur him on.

"See you soon."

He hung up with her and quickly put the phone away before he started off back towards the highway. The throttle from the engine bouncing off of the neighborhood as he tore back to town. Her three words ringing in his ears as a promise _and_ a reward.

* * *

Angelia did another raspberry as she looked back up at the clock. It had been almost two hours since she had called Jax to get her out and he still hadn't shown. When he'd answered he hadn't sounded like she had woken him. On the contrary, he sounded alert and ready to spit out jokes mistaking the person on the phone for someone he knew. Well, he did know her it was just…she wasn't a dude.

As the first hour had passed and the knots of anticipation had set in, she'd begun to wonder why of all people she could have called, she called _him._ Angelia could have called her Tio Jorge or her Tia Mary, but instead she'd ended up calling the one person from her past that had too much left unsaid. Maybe that was it? Maybe it had just been the fact she'd moved back into town and the first person she thought of was _him._

It had been stupid of her. To be so brazen as to think he would still remember her after all this time and that he hadn't moved on. Angelia knew he had. Even though her family detested him (mostly because he was a Son and she was from a Mayan family) they had kept her up-to-date on him. Even though they had been the ones that had taken her away from him, they at least kept her informed.

When she'd been locked up in her room for days and days at a time, all they would say is that he was doing the same. That Opie couldn't get him out of his room. That besides Jax's room all he ever did was sleep, shit, shower, and maybe, _maybe_ on a good day go out to the garage at the house and work on his bike.

Angelia could still remember how excited he was when he'd looked outside on his birthday and saw that brand new Harley sitting out on the lawn with his name on it. He'd hugged both Clay and his mom so tight that the older man swore he'd inadvertently cracked a rib somehow. He'd turned those excited cornflower blue eyes on her and, even as she remembered it, it made her breath catch.

"Come on, baby. I'm gonna take you on the ride of your life."

She smiled to herself remembering the ridiculous eyebrow dance of seduction he'd tried on her. Jax had taken her hand and ran her over to the bike. Jax had lifted her onto the seat and Angelia had tried to keep up with him; adjusting herself on the seat as he hastily got on the bike and handed her his helmet. She'd barely had any time at all to get it on before he'd started the engine. Once she'd made sure her arms were secure around his waist, she went to lay her cheek against the bare leather of his cut (the space open for the day he got patched in) when he turned back to look at her. It made her jump in surprise, almost causing her to lose her spot on the bike.

"You know this is where you belong."

Jax had stared so intensely into her eyes as he had spoken every word with purpose. Angelia knew he hadn't meant it in a sexist way. As if saying, "You belong behind me not in front of me," type of way. The look in his eyes told her plainly that he didn't just want her there, but needed her to be there. That she was meant to be by his side through thick and thin as they had always been, treating her as his equal.

Angelia always loved Jackson Nathanial Teller ever since she was nine years old. The mystery girl who'd moved into town to live with her Tia Mary had been befriended by the notorious Gemma Teller-Morrow. Gemma had taken a liking to Angelia early on; whether she'd felt pity for Angelia or what, she had never been able to figure it out. But while her Tia had been off working, Gemma had offered for her to stay at Teller-Morrow after school, to play with her son. Gemma's attempt at making friends for her, she assumed.

Little did she ever think that Angelia would grow to have a crush on her eleven year old son and neither had Jax. That day on his birthday, however, Jax had realized just how fiercely a love of a Latina went. Punching an older girl at the party Angelia had thought was just too close to her future husband. Even though Gemma had stuck her in time out she'd sat with her, complimenting her young self on having quote unquote, " _One hell of a right hook for a kid your age._ "

Now that she was older, Angelia could now see Gemma hadn't done it just out of the kindness of her heart: She'd wanted to find out what had turned peaceful little Angie so violent.

Jax had kicked the engine on; moments later they'd rode off the lawn sending pieces of grass and dirt spraying back on the gawking club members and his mother, who let her displeasure be heard way over the roar of engine. Angelia could her Jax's reply of laughter as the muffled sound vibrated along the cheek she'd pressed back against the cool leather. They'd took off to the praise and vulgar jokes shouted at them and she knew all Jax could see was the open road before him.

He'd driven all over town. Angelia had been sure he had even forgotten about her presence as he'd enjoyed the freedom of the ride. Even she had felt a little daring; letting go of him for a split second as she spread her arms wide; sharing in the moment of freedom with him.

"I knew you were gonna love this, babe!" he'd shouted back at her. The happiness so thick in his voice it had curled a smile onto her lips.

Jax had finished up the ride at Lover's Peak. Ironically, it being the place where they had first made love.

Moments like that had hung so heavy in her heart that she wasn't sure how she could ever imagine loving someone else so intimately as she had loved Jackson. Her family and what little friends she had kept telling her that in time she would find another love. But in Angelia's experience, there was no love that quite compared to that of your first.

So when her cousin Celeste had informed her of Jax's new girlfriend, Tara, Angelia had thought a part of her had shattered. For the longest time she'd imagine this grand escape: Jax would somehow find out where they had moved her and would be revving the engine of his Harley outside. She would run to him and they would run off somewhere where no one could ever pull them apart again. Even though Angelia loved her fairytales with her biker prince, she was a realist. And she knew that she had been replaced by another.

At first she had been hurt and then angry. How could he say he loved her and that they should have gotten emancipated so they could marry! _He must have meant none of it if he could just so easily move on_ , she would snarl in her head. Once she was older, however, Angelia realized that Jax was doing what most people had to do: move on.

After she'd graduated and gotten ready for college, Celeste had written about Tara moving away and Jax moving on to a croweater named Wendy. After that letter, during finals for her teaching credentials, Celeste had sent another about Wendy becoming pregnant. Angelia asked for no more letters with the name Jackson Teller in it after that.

Throughout all her relationships the only person she had thought of, could think about, was Jax. None of these men could ever live up to the love that she'd had in her heart since she was nine and an eleven year old Jax had put a piece of bubblegum in her hair, demanding that she save it for later for him.

They had been each other's first that night on Lover's Peak and had intended to be each other's first and last in marriage. They'd even picked up the names of the two kids they'd wanted to have; daydreaming about the day when it would happen and who they would look like the most.

When the families had found out about them wanting to marry so young, that's when they had pulled them a part. Well, technically, it had been the bitter war that had started between the Mayans and SAMCRO that had done it. But Angelia wouldn't find out about that until she was much older and in college. It was still something that ate away at her and the proof of it being when she had seen her cousin Celeste when she'd gotten back into town. Celeste had instantly started talking about the new SAMCRO Pres. And the family that he had created.

Taking her mind away from her thoughts, Angelia looked through the bars, sparing one last glance at the clock. She settled back against the ugly cracked beige walls and tuck her hands close to her chest.

Maybe the truth was she did know why she called Jax. A first love is a hard thing to miss.

* * *

"Ms. Garza," at the sound of the officer's voice Angelia shot up to attention. "It looks like your bail has finally been made. You're free to go."

And with that being said she couldn't have gotten up any faster. She wanted her jacket back. Most importantly, she wanted her shoes back. Why they had taken it upon themselves to take both her shoes AND socks, Angelia would never know. Officer O'Brien took her by the arm and continued to lead her back up to the booking area where the bag that held her belongings was being emptied out onto a table.

She began to get too giddy; her steps becoming more like small hops, which quickly died down from the sideways looks she'd received from the officers. As she took her final steps in front of the table the female officer also had a sour look, as if she'd been sucking on a lemon. Her lips drawn so tight Angelia thought it looked like nothing but a hard line on an otherwise pretty face.

"One leather bomber jacket, one pair of converse, one pair of socks, one wallet with 23.76-"

"You counted my wallet?" Angelia laughed in disbelief as she moved to start putting on her socks.

The unamused face of the woman looked at her briefly before she chose to continue. Her voice as monotone as the rest of her.

"And 3 credit cards. A stick of bubble gum. A belt and last but not least, a key ring featuring 5 keys and a rabbits foot."

"Guys are pretty extensive, huh?"

Perhaps it was just the fact that she had been locked inside a beige nightmare for close to seven hours, but she was feeling pretty chipper. Too bad her fellow human beings couldn't feel the same.

"You done?" The woman asked (Hendrickson her name badge read), her face still as flat as her attitude.

Angelia fought the urge to salute her and just went with shaking her head.

"These will be your release papers. On the back of these release papers you will find the time you are required to appear at the court house for your hearing. Do you understand?" Angelia gave her one curt nod. "Good. You are being released on bail posted by a Jackson Teller. He is currently waiting out front for you." There was a long pause between them as Angelia felt her body freeze up. She forgot who she had called, for some reason not expecting the man to stick around. How stupid of her. "You can go," the woman (Hendrickson) reminded her. Even going so far as to give her a "shooing," motion that in other circumstances would have pissed her off.

The only thing that concerned her at the moment was the man leaning against the tree closest to his bike. For a moment she thought he was still using the same bike he'd got when he was seventeen, but noted rather quickly that it had changed.

 _That's not the only thing to change,_ she thought roughly as she pushed her way out the building and into the brisk morning.

Jackson Teller had grown into quite the striking man. _Fuck striking. More like I feel like my ovaries imploded._ The sudden spike in her pulse had her licking her lips as her awareness of him grew. Whether it was nerves or hormones, Angelia couldn't be quite sure. All she did know was the closer she got to him the more she felt her body begin to ache.

Fifteen years was such a long time and yet, here she was feeling like her teenage self all over again. As she had made her way down the concrete steps Jax had taken the time to nudge himself coolly off of the tree. His arms that had been crossed over his chest swinging loosely at his sides as he made calm steps in her direction. It was in that instant Angelia realized the space between them was swiftly becoming less, giving her barely any time to take advantage of her opportunity to size him up. Or eye fuck him. Whichever one seemed more appropriate.

He still favored the one size too big denim jeans. His legs seeming to be impossibly longer as she took notice how his pants still hung loosely on his hips. His Kutte, now riddled with patches (including the ever noticeable **President** patch), covered a loose fitting white t-shirt. He looked clean. Oh hell, what was she even saying, he looked clean?! Jax looked damn good. Always had when he was a teen and looked even more biker gorgeous now that he had grown into a man.

 _And what a man indeed,_ Angelia thought as she stopped a few feet away from him. The teasing smirk she knew all too well from him playing along his lips as he looked at her.

The full on mustache and goatee combo was a whole new thing to her. When Angelia had last seen him Jax was lucky if he could've gotten any stubble on his chin. She found herself smiling at the memory, and almost wanted to say something to see if he would remember, but decided against it.

It was like looking at a photo from the past but everything was different. He seemed a little taller. He definitely didn't appear to be as lean as he used to be. The fine definition in his arms lead her to believe the rest of him was probably just as defined, if not more. The mustache and goatee. The haunted look that made his eyes seem older; like he'd been in enough battles already to carry himself with care. Always ready for another attack. The only thing that saddened her to the point of tears was his hair. Jax had always had beautiful blonde hair that he'd grown out since he was twelve. Angelia loved playing with the golden locks when they would lay intertwined in his bed. Now, it was cut just a few inches above the neckline of his shirt and slicked back from his face.

 _Was he always this striking in person?_

The silence between them swelled; the tussling of the leaves by the wind the only noise that came between them as they continued to stare at each other. Finally, Angelia did a small wave of her hand before she placed them both inside her jean pockets.

"Hi."

Jax's smile broke wide at her sheepish introduction and he couldn't stop himself from laughing as he shook his head.

"Hi? That's what you come up with after all these years?"

"How you doin'?" she joked in her best Joey impersonation. "That better?"

She took the final step down the cement steps and stood in the driveway of the precinct as Jax let out a small laugh. He moved the rest of the way until his six foot two frame was completely in front of her.

"It's been a long time, Ang. I've missed you."

Out of everything she could've expected, this confession was not one she expected right out of the gate. Her heart started to hammer in her chest as she locked eyes with him, hoping she could see a hint of teasing or fault. But all she saw there was that old feeling of heat and in a moment of panic she gently pushed him, the way you would a brother.

"Oh god we've been in front of each other for not even two seconds and you turn all gooey on me." For a split second she saw the shock of hurt at being dismissed flicker in those baby blue hues and she immediately start mentally kicking herself. "But for the record, Jackson…I've missed you too."

There she admitted it. It didn't make her feel any better but the spark of happiness that had replaced the hurt, along with his megawatt smile, almost made her reason it was worth it. He leaned down and scoped her up into a tight hug. At first she had been so caught off guard her arms stayed limp at her sides, until it finally registered. He was touching her. Jackson was touching her and Angelia didn't have any other choice but to wrap her arms around him just as he was about to let go and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

The suddenness to accept the hug hadn't taken Jax by surprise at all as he quickly squeezed her close to him. Burying his own face in her hair. Angelia wondered if she pressed him any tighter to her if he would magically, somehow, just become a part of her. The feel of having him so close again was intoxicating. God, did he smell good. But underneath that smell of him and his favorite cologne of choice, was the distinct smell of a female. It was delicately laced into the fabric of his shirt.

 _Must be his wife's,_ she figured as she let go of the hug. Jax reluctantly complied and when they stepped back she could've sworn she saw disappointment on his face. He quickly smiled down at her and she did her best to return it in kind.

"Thanks again for uh, coming to get me on such short notice. I'm sorry if I woke you-"

"Don't worry about it, Ang. You didn't take me away from anything important."

She felt her brow shot up in surprise as she asked coolly, "Weren't you with your old lady."

It was more of a statement than a question, which only made Jax wonder who it was that had told her about Tara. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he replied, "Right now she's up at county. Should be expecting her home sometime tomorrow."

"Oh." _Then who is it that's on your shirt?_

Jax took another step forward, closing the space between them in one smooth movement. His hand gently reach up to touch the right side of her face.

He couldn't believe he had barely noticed it. The whole right side of her jaw was a discolored array of heavy blacks, blues, and the beginning touches of purple. Letting him know that the bruise wasn't old but wasn't fresh anymore either. It was such a stark contrast compared to the caramel tone of her skin that, now that Jax had seen it, he couldn't understand how he'd let it slip.

He reached out his hand; palm resting gently on her bruised cheek as his index finger drew a delicate line over he swollen bottom lip.

Jax wouldn't lie. He was using this new found information to get closer to her. While he was indeed curious and in all honesty, already pissed that someone had touched her so violently, it had made it easier for him to close the space between them. They were only a breathe away from completely touching and just being so near to her was already sending a heat so definite through him that having just his hand on her was starting to not be enough.

It had been so long. Yet it felt like it was just the other day when he had been holding her in his arms. All the old memories and emotions he figured would have died out after Tara had come into the picture. Those old things slowly getting tossed out to make room for the new relationship he'd thrown himself into. For the first months he'd felt nothing but guilty. That guilt haunted him longer as he tried to reason with his own conscience. He'd told himself there was no way Angelia was ever coming back and his heart needed to accept it.

But here she was.

Now. In this very moment in front of him and god had she always been this beautiful? The gangly and awkward girl he had been with had now been replaced by a strong woman whose body was no longer gangly at all. The soft feminine curves on her small figure making him wonder what the difference fifteen years could make on a body. What he really wanted to know is if her body would still react to his touch the way it had when they were younger lovers.

The delicate features of her face had stayed that way; the maturity age brought only highlighting her features with a few small lines around the eyes. The small crook in her nose from when it had been broken barely took away from her looks.

Angelia had got it broken when he'd gotten jumped by a few older men who'd had beef finding a SAMCRO in territory he wasn't supposed to be in. She had rushed in trying to defend him when an asshole had turned and smashed his fist in her face. Breaking her nose instantly.

It was the first time Jax had come close to murder.

Light brown eyes bore into him: her eyes had shocked him to no end with how crazy the light brown shown. As if they weren't brown at all but almost golden. Now as he looked into them he could see she was in a state of limbo just like he was. The need so clear on her pretty face but also what looked like…was that doubt? Fear?

He tried to brush past it and focused on the task at hand.

"What the hell happened?"

His voice came out soft; concern etched on his face. All Angelia could focus on was the warmth of his palm pressed into her cheek and the urge to rest it there. When his index skimmed over her battered lip she fought to keep a shiver of electricity from spreading, but failed miserably. For a brief second, Angelia had to close her eyes, even if just to clear her mind.

She was losing a battle against the intensity that was Jackson Teller; overwhelming her until she felt paralyzed.

It was _so_ incredibly _hard._ Time had not made him any less intense. In contrast, Angelia felt like it had only allowed him to strengthen it instead. When she felt brave enough to reopen her eyes she wasn't surprised to see him still so close, but his finger had stopped its slow dance on her lip and his focus was completely on her now.

"Jax," she started. Her hand coming to rest on the wrist of his hand. She spoke smoothly as she removed that hand gently from her face. "Nothing serious happened. When I came into town Tia Mary had my cousin Celeste over. Words were exchanged as well as blows…"

Jax cracked a smile at her words. He laughed into his hand; running it over his face as he placed his hands back in his pockets.

"Ah I can see now why you ended up back in jail."

Laughing herself, Angelia couldn't help but shove him at his teasing.

"Hey, it is not my fault Tia moved to a different part of town. She's more respectable now. Has a backyard with actual grass and everything."

Jax made a face; the mock expression of being impressed causing her to laugh again as she shook her head.

"Which also has the built in alarm system of quick handed neighbors."

"It's one of the best alarm systems to have."

"Aren't you and Celeste a little old to still be throwing chingasos?"

Angelia felt her lip crack back open as a wide grin spread her lips at the sound of Jax speaking Spanish. It was still as sloppy as ever. She ran a quick hand through her dark hair; her fingers running into some tangles that she quickly shook lose.

"You know, you would think that but apparently Celeste is still pretty ghetto."

"Apparently so," he chuckled. "So…who won?"

Without missing a beat Angelia shot her arm up and for dramatic effect and pointed her index finger down at herself.

"The one who won the chance to a luxury stay at the county jail, duh."

They were both still smiling like idiots when the deep bass of his voice commended, "That's my girl."

Angelia fought hard to keep that smile on her face but she could feel the edges wilt and Jax had noticed it too.

 _But I'm not your girl anymore,_ she wanted to say but wouldn't ever dare to do it. So instead she cleared her throat and rubbed a hand on the back of her neck as she tried to find a way to recover.

"Oh hey you know, thank you, again, for coming out so early and all this way."

Yes, because this was the least awkward option to go with. Full-on ignore mode about his comment was what she was going for. Ignoring it was such a sound way to deal with any problem.

The smile was still on his face but a bit sadder as he looked down at the ground for a split second before laying that fierce gaze back on her.

"You already said that once," he pointed out, "and I already told you. It's no big deal."

"It may not be to you, but it is to me. I took a risk calling you after all these years and you didn't have to help me but you did. It really means a lot to me."

"It's a risk I was glad to take."

He was still so close and the words jarred into her tired mind and made her more alert than she wanted to be. She wanted to tear her eyes from his so maybe her heart would stop thundering in her chest like a caged animal. She wanted to take a step back from him, so she could breathe without the scent of him clouding up her judgment and thoughts.

"Me too," she breathed out.

And Jesus if she didn't mean it. Angelia took that second to clear her throat and hopefully her mind. Too bad she was going to need longer than a few seconds to do so.

"So-"

"Are you hungry?"

The words had blurted out of his mouth before he could stop them but he was damned if he was just going to let her walk away from him now.

"You know I am a little hungry but I'm sure Tia will make me something once she's up."

"Come on, Angie. It's close to six-thirty in the morning. By the time she's up you'll be passed out most the day."

"You have a point there," she agreed running another nervous hand through her hair. "Are you proposing food to me?"

"'I'm proposing anything you want, darlin'."

"That's a dangerous thing to leave open. What if I wanted a long early morning ride on that pretty bike of yours?"

She cocked her eyebrow at him; the teasing thick and dripping off her words as Angelia watch him instantly react.

"As long as we ended it at Lover's Peak, I'll be fine."

A devilish grin slid across his face that made Angelia's cheeks flush a noticeable pink. _Damn you, Jackson!_ She looked down; her fingers dancing nervously through her hair once more.

"You still play with your hair when you're nervous," he pointed out blankly. "Guess old habits do die hard." The statement making her instantly drop her hand down to her side. Fixing her head back straight to look up at his teasing expression.

"Play fair, Jackson."

"I'm always fair."

"Ha!" Angelia shot her head back, her laughter exaggerated as she pointed at him. "You, fair? Please when did this happen? The Jax Teller I remember used to follow his mom around on Easter while she hid the eggs for preschool kids at the church, just to pick them up and hid them in spots they would never find. Or you would just empty them of their candy and leave them empty for them to find."

"Damn you've got a good memory," he laughed as he shook his head. "Yeah, I was a little ruthless back then."

"You Jackson Teller," Angelia started poking a finger into his chest, "were a little jackass."

Jax didn't have to think twice before his hand shot up to envelope her small one with his own. He used it to pull her closer, that megawatt smile melting all the way into her bones making her body want to sag against him.

"Yeah well I do remember there was a time you loved this jackass?"

 _Dangerous. This is dangerous. You need to step back._

Swallowing hard and ignoring the protests of her body, Angelia took a step back from him and cleared her throat.

"How about breakfast?" She offered ignoring the look that passed over Jax's face at her retreat.

It only took him a second to think about it before he agreed.

"Good enough for me. You still got the stomach to ride?" he asked as he started moving back towards his bike.

Scoffing, Angelia followed suit.

"As if a bird could even forget how to fly!"

When she got close to him Jax handed her his helmet; he swung his leg over and got himself evenly positioned on the bike. Hoisting up the beast he evened it out and patiently waited for her to secure the helmet before she moved to get on.

"A bird may not forget how to fly, but it can always get clipped wings."

The comment made Angelia forget the excitement that had begun low in her stomach at the thrill of another ride. Jax's words had sunken in and were beginning to take root. She grew still behind him, Jax not even noticing, as his leg kicked down to bring the bike to life and within a matter of seconds he had them on the road and headed towards food.

* * *

 **I'm currently working on the next chapter and it should be up by the end of today or tomorrow. Reviews, comments, or even concerns would be lovely! Once again, thank you so much for reading! MUCH LOVE!**


	2. You've Got Secrets & They're My Weakness

**A/N: Sorry that it took me a bit longer to post this. I'm the worst critic to myself and so, with that, it kept me redoing this chapter a bunch the other night. But finally I came up with something that I could be happy with. I hope that you guys enjoy it.**

 **As an aside her ex-husband Max is meant to look like Tom Hardy.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 2!**

* * *

When they had walked into the Miss Mitz's diner Angelia had felt like everyone had turned to stare. Only a few early morning construction crew workers and a young couple were inside. And maybe they didn't necessarily stare more as she was just being paranoid.

The ride had been too short. Angelia felt like she had barely anytime to enjoy it before Jax had them pulling up into the parking lot. He'd appeared smug with himself as he took his helmet from her; she could hear him laughing as she fidgeted walking behind him to the booth.

Jax had picked a corner booth well away from everyone else. Angelia just couldn't help but feel like everyone was staring, as if they knew who he was and who she most definitely was not. Pamela, a heavy round set woman with short blonde with a head full of curls, immediately came over. Popping her chewing gum so loudly Angelia was sure she was going to get a headache.

"What'll it be?" she inquired, voice dripping in annoyance.

It was not even eight in the morning. How could she already hate her day?

"Coffee will be fine for me, thanks," Jax replied sweetly.

Angelia was staring straight ahead at him. Counting every smack she made with her gum. Jax knew a running pet peeve of hers was the sound of anyone smacking on anything. The amused smile that lit up his face was one Angelia found just as annoying.

"Angelia," he mused, "Tell the lovely lady what you want to drink."

Pamela actually fucking blushed causing the popping to cease for a moment; her pined hand nervously brushing her short hair over her ear.

Angelia felt her lips tighten as she attempted to smile up at the woman who had eyes only for him. She wondered why she'd even tried to smile at all.

"I'll have the same."

Clearing her throat Pamela said, "Two coffees. Be right back."

As she walked away Angelia muttered, "I'm sure you will."

Jax's eyebrows shot up in what looked like tickled shock. He leaned forward, his hands grabbing for the glass bin of sugar and played with the packets on the inside.

"Ang, if I wouldn't know any better I'd say you were jealous," he teased.

 _You will not blush._ This time it was her turn to tuck her hair behind her ear as she leaned back against the pleather of the booth.

"What do I have to be jealous about? My friend getting hit on by a middle-aged woman?"

Even Angelia had to admit that sounded bitchy but when she looked at Jax he hadn't seemed to notice. What he had noticed though was something that made her snort when he spoke.

"Your friend?"

Shrugging her shoulders Angelia tried to look everywhere but at him.

"Well, yeah Jax. I mean I hope we can be friends."

When she tucked her hair behind her ear a second time (it still being tucked from the last time) and she realized he'd noticed, Angelia placed her hands down in her lap. Securing them there with her thighs.

"Yeah I guess friends work."

"We can't really be more than that."

He'd been in the middle of trying to say something when Pamela reappeared beaming down at Jax as she placed their coffees in front of them. She'd actually ended up putting both his and Angelia's in front of him. Angelia couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Jax was taking notice.

"You both ready to order or do you need more time?"

"I'm ready," Angelia said sharply as she slid the menu over to her. "I'll have the pancake special and can I switch the sausage out for bacon?"

"Mhmm sure. And you?"

For added effect Jax threw the charm into high gear and gave her the best smile he could. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Angelia's eyes narrowed, arms crossing over her chest, as she looked from him to Pam. It only made him grin even bigger.

"I'll have the same thing darlin'. But I want the sausages, no bacon."

He held his menu out to her, never breaking eye contact. Her blush spread as she gingerly took it from him and started to back away.

"Of course."

"Oh here don't forget this one," he reminded her holding out Angie's.

"Thank you," Pamela breathed before she shot him one last smile.

"I'll go and place your orders."

She was gone in a matter of milliseconds; never knowing she was there at all really except for the sour look that Jax found all too amusing on Angelia's face.

"What?" she growled.

He leaned back into his seat, slinging an arm around the back as he tried to get comfortable. Angelia couldn't help but take notice of the shit eating grin on his face.

"For someone who claims not to be jealous, you sure are acting like it," he chuckled.

Angelia's mouth fell open wide as she gasped in astonishment. She pointed after the retreated Pamela and scoffed, "Of what? Her? You've got to be kidding me."

He shrugged coolly.

"I'm just telling you an observation I made."

"Well your observation skills are shit."

Jax had to roll his tongue around in his mouth to keep from laughing as he watched a seething Angelia try to calm herself. He glanced down at the table and realized that Pamela had deposited both of their coffees in front of him. Taking his arm from behind the booth he slid on of them over to her before resting it back behind him.

"I'm sure one of these are yours."

When she shot him a look Jax couldn't hold it any longer and busted out laughing.

"I'm sure one of these is yours," Angelia mumbled, voice high-pitched and mocking as she reached for the cup he'd pushed her way. "Thank god Gemma taught you how to share."

"Gemma is a lot of things, but she's a damn good mother."

Angelia didn't know what to say so she simply nodded her head in agreement and took a faint sip of her coffee.

"Sure don't have a lot of parents' like your mom anymore. Sometimes I see these little kids with their iPod's and tablets and no social interaction; lack of discipline-"

"Do you have kids?" Jax cut in.

He shook multiple pacts of sweet-n-low. Angelia watched as he ripped the tops off of all three and dumped the contents into the waiting liquid.

"No, I'm a kindergarten teacher."

Jax stopped stirring his coffee and glanced up at her. Face serious but his eyes danced with mischief.

"You? A kindergarten teacher?"

Angelia gave a light shrug, putting her hands out in surrender as she smiled coyly.

"Someone has to mold their little minds. The children are our future you know."

He took one last drink from his cup before he placed it down and moved back to get comfortable in his seat. Angie fought against fidgeting again under his gaze and instead started to count the patches on his kutt.

"So a kindergarten teacher during the day and a jail bird at night. Very risky business, if you ask me," he teased.

Angelia felt her cheeks burn as her hands shot up to hide her cheeks and the smile that was spreading like wildfire. _Don't encourage him!_

"Guess that makes me hot for teacher."

She watched as he grabbed his cup and wrapped his lips around the side. All the while his gaze was locked onto hers, watching for any little sign that he'd gotten to her. Angelia tried to fight it but the tugging in her cheeks for her to smile was too much. The smile broke and laughter poured out from her open lips at how adorable his little joke was. Jax was smiling too but the heat in his eyes suggested easily to Angelia that he hadn't meant it to be sweet.

"You look good."

She wasn't sure how he meant it but with the ambers of heat still flickering inside the depths of his eyes Angelia fought hard not to react. Try all she could it wasn't working and the yearning for them to be as close as they were outside the police station was coming back at a fierce pace. So Angelia went to plan B: Joking.

"Thank you. You know I totally forgot how rejuvenating jail time could be for the skin."

"And the hair-" he pointed out to Angelia's horror. It took everything she had not to cover her head with her hands right at that very moment.

"You just gotta rub it in, don'cha Teller."

Jax laughed; a full throaty beast that sent shivers down her spine. She smiled down into her mug. Her delicate fingers playing on the mugs handle when she heard him speak again. "But seriously, Ang. You do look really good."

"I never could get your mom to give me tips on how she still looks so glamorous every time she gets out."

They were trespassing into dangerous territory. Angelia knew. Their constant flirtatious banner was just like it used to be when they were together. It was oddly comforting yet at the same time, terrifying. Luckily Jax's response was cut short by the sudden reappearance of Pamela with their food. Amazingly this time Pamela actually placed Angelia's food down in front of her but still was all eyes for the outlaw in front of her. Once Jax had reassured her they were fine (just in need of coffee refills) she was gone in a mad stuttering dash.

Typical Teller.

They sat in companionable silence as they dug into their food. Angelia not realizing how hungry she truly was until she picked up a piece of bacon and practically inhaled it into her mouth. Jax took notice but instead of saying anything he smiled and shook his head cutting into his pancakes with zest. It's when they were on their third refill of coffee, the sun brightly shining inside the large open glass windows of the diner, did Jax finally pick up the conversation.

"If you don't mind me asking, Ang. How did you ugh, know, about Tara?"

He looked so timid Angelia couldn't help but smile coolly as he looked from his now empty plate to her. Holding up her index finger she replied, "One word for you: Celeste."

Rolling his eyes Jax sat back in the booth hard, his hands placed down around him in his seat.

"Fucking Celeste." Still a pain in his ass a decade later. Irritation coursed through him as he ran a hand over his beard and imagined wringing her neck if she was in front of her. "What made you want to become a teacher?" He asked quickly trying to stop the onslaught of bad thoughts he was having towards Celeste. "Last time I ever talked to you, you weren't really a fan of the dozen or so nieces and nephews you had."

"One: it isn't a dozen Jackson there's only nine of them between Carlos and Claudia."

"Round that out to a dozen. It's close enough."

Angelia let out a light breath of laughter as she shook her head.

"No it isn't but I digress. I don't know Jax. People change and over the years I just learned to love knowing that I could make a difference in helping a parent shape the mind of their child. To at least feel like I'm making a difference, at least."

Jax felt a loving smile curl his lips as he looked at her. The way her messy waves cascaded around her shoulders; the makeup completely worn off and gone leaving her face still strikingly beautiful. This was his favorite way of seeing her. Especially when they were younger.

One of his favorite memories had been when they'd skipped school all day to spend at her parents' house. They'd both were set to be gone until a quarter after five or later and Angelia had said she just wanted the whole entire day with him. They'd made plans to go out and catch a movie. Jax had finally worked his nerve up to take her miniature golfing, even though he hated the idea. But when they'd arrived at her house for her to drop off her backpack she'd surprised him by leading him into the house. Kissing him with so much passion his younger self was instantly hard and whispered on his lips, "I want to spend the day with you inside me."

Jax was more than happy to oblige. He'd made love to her all day. Or until the only two condoms they'd had left in the box were gone. But he did what he could to make himself last. Which was no easy feat for a sixteen year old kid. He could still remember how boneless and happy she'd looked laying in his arms; out of breath and gorgeous. It's how he saw her now just older and more like a woman. He would give everything to go back to that day one more time with her.

Shaking his head out of his remembrance, he leaned over and took a quick sip of coffee before he asked, "So you never told me if you had any kids?"

When her face fell he instantly regretted ever persisting with the stupid question.

"Ah hey I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that."

Angelia shook her head and tried to plaster on a smile. It only came out as a tense line of sad lips.

"No, no it's okay. You didn't know." Jax waited for her to reiterate but Angelia just didn't really want to. It would set her mind racing about Max and she wasn't ready to think about it. Or think about him more than she already had. "I can't have kids, Jackson. Well, its 96.78% chance that it is highly unlikely that I'll ever be able to have a child of my own. Which, is why I'm divorced. Nobody wants someone who can't mass produce their children."

The air around her seemed to grow cold and Jax watched as a heavy melancholy crushed her shoulders down. Within just a matter of seconds her eyes sunk in and her body huddled in on itself. He couldn't believe that something like that was even possible with her. Remembering all the times they had their small scares that she might've been pregnant. Jax should've cared about her wellbeing and taking that sadness away from her, but damn him all he could think about was the word, "divorced."

"I'm sorry for getting so heavy."

Angelia's voice was so feeble Jax had to lean down a little to even catch her words. He dismissed her apology with a wave of his hand.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Ang. I shouldn't have asked. And hey about that whole kid thing; you've just never had a Teller."

He waited for her to look up at him before he gave her a wink and he watched as her face brightened with laughter. Grabbing his coffee he felt a smile of relief stretch his lips before he took a pull from his cup, enjoying watching the color come back to her cheeks as she continued to laugh.

She made a face at him before she spoke: "I'm pretty sure I already have."

"Yeah but with protection."

Angelia snorted.

"Um I'm pretty sure that's what two smart semi-adults use."

"I'm just saying Ang. I'm always willing to help pop a theoretical cherry."

"That cherry has long been popped," she reminded him.

Suddenly the space between them got hot and Angelia started to fidget again. Her much younger self and a young Jax crossing her mind. She glanced outside at the sun shining down on the multitude of cars that had parked in the small diner parking lot. _Have more people come in?_ She wondered as she fought not to glance around the diner. Wondering how many hours had already passed since they'd been there.

She listened as he cleared his throat drawing her attention back to his direction.

"Do you mind if I ask you something, Ang."

Angelia smirked as she knocked her knuckles against the silverware scattered on her plate. Making a loud clanking noise that startled an older man eating alone two booths down.

"I don't see why not. You've been sort of asking me all morning."

She listened as Jax took in a heavy breathe through his nose and let it out. Something was bothering him and she was sure she was about to find out.

"Did you really get married?"

"Oh come on, Jax. Really?" she laughed. "It's been fifteen years."

"Yeah I know. I just wanted to see if a heart really does go on after your first love," he teased.

Forearms leaning against the table as he plopped the last bit of sausage he had left into his mouth. Probably long since cold now and Angelia couldn't imagine it tasted very good.

"Did you just use a Celine Dion song reference at me?"

He leaned back against his seat: "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh." She retorted, her tongue rolling around in her mouth.

"Seriously though Angie I just want to find out about you. It's been a long time. It'd be nice to catch up."

Angelia thought about it for a moment. Her indecision played across her eyes; darkening them in the process. For a second Jax thought she wasn't going to say anything and shut down on him. When she did finally speak he suddenly found himself unhappy with the outcome.

"I was married for eight years."

All Jax could do was shake his head for a moment as he leaned back against the pleather of the booth. His arm snaking out to rest along the top of the seat as he tried to make himself comfortable. Or was it more so the sickening feeling in his stomach would somehow disappear.

"Married?"

She nodded her head once. "Yup."

"To a guy?"

Rolling her eyes Angie scoffed, "No! To the Queen of England. Yes, a guy."

"What was his name? How did you two guys meet?"

"Jesus Jackson, why do you gotta know all this shit?"

"What's so wrong in knowing the guy who got to marry the girl I couldn't?"

The spite in those words shocked her as if he'd struck her. The fiddling Angie's fingers had been doing with the straw's empty wrapper ceased as she watched the storm cloud of emotion spark in his eyes. Taking in a deep breath, Angie threw the paper away from her fingers and placed her hand down into her lap.

"I met him while I was finishing up my senior year in college. His name is Max. We dated for two in a half years and, like I said, were married for eight. And while we're discussing marriages, would you like to tell me about your wife, Tara? How you, oddly enough, named your first son the name we'd picked out at sixteen when we thought I was pregnant? Or why, since your wife is locked up in county, you smell like another woman's perfume when I hugged you?"

Angelia hadn't meant for all of it to come out as heated as it had. Or shit, to even bring up all the other things. But once she had started the bitter anger inside of her hadn't allowed her to stop. She refused to apologize for it though knowing damn well Jax wouldn't apologize for prying. Ever. So she squared her shoulders and leaned back comfortably in the seat and kept her eyes on him.

Jax had become eerily still. The only signs of life was the deep and steady rise and fall of his chest; his eyes a heated pull of life that showed the storm was alive and wild in his eyes. His jaw clenched tight, nostrils flaring, for a moment until the small movement of him fixing himself straight almost caused her to jump.

"How do you know about all this shit? Tara and Abel…"

A wicked smile crossed her lips as Angie looked away from him and out the window of the diner.

"Jackson I've known about Tara since I was seventeen. She isn't anything new."

"How?" he growled.

"How do you think?" She snapped back. Always hating it when he took that demanding tone with her.

It instantly sent her back to when they'd been alone in the Teller-Morrow garage. She'd been teasing him all night at one of the clubs midnight parties with small touches on his zipper and tugging on his belt. Always doing just enough to get a rise out of him but stopping when it had really counted. She could still hear that growling, demanding tone in her ear. He'd had her pressed down against a car that'd been brought in to get looked at, his hand skirted up the thigh of her dress, fingers teasing at her folds until he'd slide two fingers inside her. _You come when I say you can come_. Even though it was nothing but a memory Angelia could still feel the wetness begin to soak her panties as she looked across the table at him.

"I told you earlier it was Celeste who told me. She's the one that's kept me informed about you since I left. She told me about the croweater you married and had Abel with, and how you took over as President of the charter. That last one was the one she told me about a few minutes before we got into our boxing match." Smiling bitterly Angelia looked the raging outlaw in the eye and stated, "You know, this was going to be my first stop after I had turned eighteen. I was going to come back to you, Jax. But six months before my birthday she told me you'd met a girl. A pretty girl. Tara Knowles. I remember you used to call her a book nerd with an attitude." The memory made her smile sadly as she took the straw wrapper back into her fingers. Not willing to look him in the eye.

"Fucking Celeste," he spat for the second time today. But this time it took everything he had not to rush out and find her later. He stayed quiet for a moment longer. Gaining his thoughts before he spoke again. "Well fuck Ang, how was I supposed to know you were gonna come back?"

She shrugged sadly.

"I don't know. I figured you would just know I would never voluntarily leave you. It doesn't matter now, anyways."

"How the hell do you figure?!"

"Because it's fifteen years later. We've both moved on. It's over and done with. We were just kids then and we're adults now who have lives outside of young romance."

"You and I both know you never forget the first person you truly love. It isn't the same or as easy as any of that. And fuck that young love bullshit you and Ma always try to spit at me. Love is love, Angelia. It doesn't matter whether you are sixteen, thirty, or fucking eighty years old. When you love someone the way we loved each other, it doesn't just die off."

Her heart agreed with his words but her brain…her brain knew otherwise.

"You telling me you don't love Tara?"

Angelia watched as the question took him off guard. Good. It was what she had wanted. All Angie wanted was to prove a point to him. It wasn't as simple as he wanted it to be.

"Of course I do but-"

Angelia held up her hand to cut him off.

"I don't care for the why's or but's Jax. I don't even care or want to know why you were with any woman while your wife is up at county. Your personal business is your own just like mine is my own. Do I make that perfectly clear?"

Jax was pissed at her. Even a blind man could see it let alone feel it. Angelia had never seen him look at her like that before. Rival gang members or just idiots he caught mistreating women and such, yeah he looked at them like that. But never here. It was the look everyone had known meant he was about to fuck your world up. She didn't think he would actually hurt her. Angelia knew he was just pissed she was shutting him out.

He'd get over it.

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever you want, Ang."

The sarcasm from those words could've slapped the taste out of her mouth. Those wild eyes shining bright like diamonds as his nose flared and he looked away from her. A small shaking of his head as an angry hand moved quickly to slick back his hair.

She didn't know how to move on from this place and as she let out a heavy sigh she realized there was only one thing really to do.

"If I haven't pissed you off too much, think you can give me one last ride home?"

Angelia wasn't expecting much or for him to even say yes. Her only response was him moving swiftly out of the booth, grabbing his off-blue flannel coat, and sliding it on.

"Sure. Why not," he hissed as he slapped more money down on the table than breakfast or the girls tip deserved.

He didn't even wait to see if she followed him out the diners' door as he stoked out. Angelia let out a heavy sigh as she scooted out of the booth and put her own jacket back on. Smiling at some of the early morning regulars briefly before heading out to meet Jackson Teller: The Man. The Myth. And the mad as hell legend.

* * *

 **So what did you lovelies think? Reviews are always lovely and so helpful! It would be wonderful to know what you think. To all those who favorited and story followed, THANK YOU! You are awesome! Chapter 3 should be up soon!**


	3. Hide and Seek

**A/N: First and foremost I want to thank all of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed. You have no idea how awesome it is to get those notifications. So seriously, thank you.**

 **Secondly: I apologize profusely for lagging on this chapter. I kept getting writers block and thinking it was turning out like crap. So there was a lot of rewriting going back and forth with this one.**

 **Three: I'm introducing the very wonderful Gemma in this chapter. I was nervous because I didn't want to make her sound too much like a bitch. I mean, she is but she's fabulous at it and I love her. UGH.**

* * *

It had been weeks since that morning in the diner, and Angelia hadn't seen Jax since. Not that she minded however, it helped keep things from becoming too complicated.

There was no need to fight temptation if Jackson wasn't around.

Angelia would be lying if she said that her heart didn't pick up speed every time she heard a Harley's engine cut down her street. Or when she would walk Abel out with the other children; searching, hoping, for a glance of his gorgeously striking father.

She had no idea that she would end up being the teacher for Abel's class. It had never even crossed her mind to ask him what school they had enrolled Abel in. But as she'd followed Mr. Erickson to her new classroom, Angelia had immediately known who Abel's father was the minute her searching eyes had found that silken top of blonde hair.

The resemblance had been so abrupt that she felt herself wobble on her heels. Abel looked exactly like Jackson's baby photos at that age. It was unmistakable.

Ever since then when she walked the kids out her heart would leap into her throat; pounding away like a rabid animal. Angelia's eyes would scan the expanse of the bus stop and the vehicles filled with guardians to get their children. Most of the time now she always noticed a woman; short hair the color of expresso, that had started being the one to pick him up every day.

Angelia had learned fast that the woman before her, was no other than Tara Knowles.

Tara _Teller,_ she had to remind herself.

It wasn't hard to come to that conclusion when Abel would scream, "Mommy!" at the top of his lungs until every last piece of air had left his lungs. A bittersweet smile crossed Angelia's lips every single time. It was wonderful to see them have such a connection. To see that Tara was such a wonderful mother. Wonderful as it was, the resentment at her being the one to be with Jax left a foul taste in her mouth.

Today was no different than the rest. The bell sounded two more times, as per usual, as Angelia walked her class, all in single file line, towards the bus stop. Abel was by her side, asking her questions about if they could have more art time tomorrow.

Painting was Abel's favorite thing to do. Which reminded her to tell Tara to maybe start packing a change of clothes since he always covered himself in it somehow. Angelia couldn't help but smile down at him as he laced his small hand in hers and batted those clear blue eyes up at her. So much like his father…

"I'll see if I can get a few extra minutes in tomorrow, alright Abel?" He shook his head like crazy, eyes wide with anticipation. "But tomorrow is a big day remember. We're starting our Spanish."

Abel shriveled up his nose at this obviously not happy about this turn of events. He looked forward for a second then shot his eyes back up to her.

"Ms. Garza, you speak Spanish?"

Angelia chuckled at this and shook her head yes.

"Don't I look like I would speak Spanish?"

Without even thinking Abel replied, "Na huh. Uncle Tig said only wet back's talk Spanish."

Oh how she did not miss the ridiculous shit Tig said. Angelia was more surprised the loveable asshole was still alive after all this time.

Doing her best to smile she looked to make sure the kids had all stopped a few feet behind the yellow line set in the sidewalk a safe distance away from the street. Parents were already walking up to take their children and waved to her a quick hello in greeting before they left. Angelia waved to one parent, sending a wider smile their way, as she dropped on her knees in front of Abel.

"Spanish is meant to expand your mind sweetie. So you can talk with everyone and there not be a barrier between you."

"What's a barrier?" His curiosity getting the better of him.

Angelia went to explain when he looked over her shoulder and his face instantly lit up.

"Grandma!"

 _Fuck me._

* * *

When Tara had offered Gemma the chance to go and pick up Abel she had damn near taken off before Tara had even finished. Not that she wasn't happy to see her daughter-in-law out of county, she'd been a little upset when that meant she didn't get to see the boys as much as before. If there was anything Gemma loved more than her own Jackson, it was his boys.

Ever since the good doc was out she couldn't help but notice Tara was a little…off. To say the least. Jackson seemed to be more tense than usual and Gemma could only associate it with something not going right at home.

Gemma would get to the bottom of it one way or another.

She'd been able to find a good parking spot on the opposite side of the street parallel to the bus. Gemma was leaning against the hood of her suburban, her arms crossed coolly around her middle when she saw her.

Her heart instantly picked up speed.

 _There is no way in hell,_ Gemma denied in her head. But how could she deny what she was seeing right in front of her fucking eyes.

She'd spotted her the minute Angelia had stepped out with her group of kids; black stilettos to match a tight pencil skirt and a cream collared blouse. No teacher should be able to have a body like that and get away with wearing clothes that weren't frumpy. Angelia looked like she was meant to be the secretary that some middle-aged asshole plowed on his desk, not no fuckin' school teacher.

Angelia was kneeling down in front of Abel. Talking to him about something and Gemma was dying to know what.

Gemma knew Angelia wouldn't be stupid enough to say anything about her relationship with Jax but that wasn't what she was worried about. No, what had Gemma almost paralyzed with anxiety was the anticipation of the worst.

If Gemma had seen her it was only a matter of time before Jackson did.

"Jesus Christ," she muttered as she whipped the sunglasses off of her face; looking in both directions before she started crossing the street. She received a honk from an uptight asshole and dismissed him by returning his annoying honking with a swift raise of her middle finger.

Angelia and Abel both saw her coming as Abel shouted out an excited, "Grandma," that normally would've warmed those old bones of hers. At that moment, however, all Gemma could see was the one person who could fuck everything up.

Angelia shouldn't have been so surprised at how fast Gemma had made her way over to them. Or how she had decided to make her entrance; the way she crossed the street was typical Gemma. All fire and sass.

Her response to Abel was brief, but loving. Ruffling his hair playfully as she responded, "Hey kiddo."

But when Gemma was finally in front of her, Gemma's hand shot out to land roughly on her arm and pulled Angelia hard to Gemma's side.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Angelia?" she hissed.

Venom laced her words as they both tried to smile at the curious and worried glances of parents and fellow facility members. Angelia wanted to jerk her arm out of Gemma's grasp and tell her to stick her bad attitude up her ass but Angelia didn't. This was her job. So instead she gave Gemma a tart smile.

"It's nice to see you too, Gemma."

"Oh cut the bullshit Angie. I'm not buying this sweet reformed teacher bullshit."

With every word that passed from her lips Gemma's rage seemed to increase; along with the volume of her voice. Angelia could see Ralph the on campus security guard, they'd hired him after the recent school shootings, start to make his way towards them.

"Gemma, I'm a teacher of children. I'd prefer if we didn't act like them."

Angelia met her hard eyes and matched that same look with her own. Gemma may have been able to push her around when Angelia was younger, but to hell if she was going to do it now.

This whole confrontation was starting to become upsetting, besides the obvious of her feeling the need to act like a complete bitch in front of Angelia's work. No, what upset her the most was that Gemma and her used to get along quite famously. The fact that after so many years the first thing Gemma wanted to do was attack her took Angelia completely by surprise and actually hurt just a little bit.

Gemma's eyes narrowed on Angelia as she rolled her tongue around in her mouth. She was trying not to smile at Angelia's words but even as impressed as she was, Angelia could tell she was still pissed at her.

"You smug little bitch," Gemma replied her voice calmer than before as she finally removed the vice grip she'd held on Angelia's arm.

"Everything okay over here, Ms. Garza?"

Angelia hadn't realized Ralph had actually made it over to them until his voice tore her gaze away from Gemma. She gave him the sweetest smile she could muster as she took a step back from Gemma.

"Yeah Ralph everything is alright. Thank you."

She shot him one last thankful smile that caused the bigger man to blush. He gave Angelia a small wave to shrug off her thanks; a wary look crossed his face as he gave Gemma another glance over. Gemma waited until he was a few feet away before she leaned into Angelia, a protective arm wrapped around Abel not lost on her.

"If you think you can come back to town and start shit up to get back with Jackson-"

"Jesus Gemma," she huffed. "If you truly believe that _everything_ has to do with the club, let alone your son, you've got issues. I came back here because I'm a teacher and this was one of the two open positions that were available. This is also my hometown and if I want to come back I can. I could care less about you, your son, or that club."

As she spoke the words Angelia felt herself shaking; phlegm spurting from her lips as she realized that she had gotten close to Gemma's face. How had she even got there? Angelia took a few steps back and looked around to see that people were still watching their exchange. Whether they did it openly or not. Off in the corner Angelia could see the administrator, Mr. Sedwick, standing with the principal. Their eyes heavily taking in the exchange with her and the biker queen.

Just great.

When she looked back at Gemma, she had that damn smirk of satisfaction on her face. Gemma knew she had gotten to her.

"Just make sure you keep it that way alright sweet tits," Gemma snarled as she slide her sunglasses back on.

Angelia watched as Gemma took Abel's hand and started back across the street towards the black suburban she'd arrived in. Angelia stayed where she was, her hands clasped together, as she continued to smile at everyone that was still looking at her. Angelia wasn't going to run back to her homeroom with her tail between her legs just because Gemma thought she had the right to tell Angelia shit.

How dare Gemma believe that sh would even come back here just for Jackson! Like Angelia would even still want him like that.

Giving one last tight smile Angelia waited until the last row of kids got onto the bus before she silently made her exit back into the school.

* * *

Ever since Gemma had come back to Teller-Morrow with Abel she kept going over the scene she had made with Angelia. She felt well…bad about it. God help her she actually fucking did.

Gemma never had an actual argument with that girl; until she made one with her today. Maybe she had gone a little overboard, but had she really? Gemma hadn't meant to come off as a bitch. Okay, maybe she had. She was just trying to watch out for her boys.

Gemma knew not too long before Tara got arrested she had been trying to take _her_ boys from her. Ever since Tara had gotten locked up and this Torac guy was on their collective asses Gemma had a feeling Tara wouldn't bail. She couldn't bail technically or else she would look guilty and her ass would end bac up in prison. And that was just fine with Gemma.

But if Jackson knew Angelia was back in town, and if he followed his dick before his brain (just like his daddy), then Tara would have a solid enough reason to take her grandbabies away and leave Jax. If he didn't already leave with her, but with Angelia back in the picture…

The sound of a couple bikes entering the lot broke her away from her tantric thoughts. Whether she wanted to or not Gemma had to check and see if one of those bikes held her beautiful son. Gemma knew whether she wanted to or not, she had to let him know that Angelia was in town and to keep his ass clear of her.

Standing up from the worn chair, Gemma walked over to the entrance of the door and leaned against its frame. Sure enough, she watched as Jackson himself removed his helmet and placed it on one of the handle bars. Jax got off in one smooth motion and in seeing her standing in the doorway watching him, he headed in her direction.

Jax could tell by just the way his mother's shoulders were squared that she had something she wanted to discuss with him. Or something to tell him _not_ to do. It was all in that one look.

He couldn't keep the smug smirk off of his face; the corners lifted and soon he felt himself baring teeth. Gemma's face hardened to the point it looked like she had been sucking on a lemon.

"Here we go,'' Jax murmured to himself as he took one last step until he was inches away from her. Leaning in Jax gave her a brief kiss on the cheek in greeting.

"Hey Ma."

The second Abel saw his father he shot up from the couch and ran over to him. Leaving his school homework behind him in the dust.

"Daddy!"

"Hey buddy! How was school?"

Gemma felt her heart swell as she watched Jackson pick up Abel and bring him into a warm embrace. She listened intently as Abel tried to tell his father about his day. About how his teacher let them do some kind of art project that involved paint and dried macaroni. That explained the mess of paint that decorated between the white lines of his blue and white striped shirt.

"Where is this awesome art project? I want to see this masterpiece!"

"Ms. Garza said that they had to stay overnight. So the glue could dry. I can show you tomorrow daddy!"

Gemma had noticed the minute Abel had unconsciously said Angelia's last name that Jackson's shoulders had noticeably tightened. The smile that had been so enormous and bright had now slacked down close to a frown; the corners of his eyes creasing with lines of overthinking as Jax was no longer listening to his son but to the rushing of the thoughts in his head.

"Abel," Jax began cutting off his son. "What did you say your teachers name was?"

His heart was thundering in his chest as he looked at Abel expectantly.

"Ms. Garza. She's knew. I like her better than Mrs. Finstock. She was mean and never let us pain."

At the sound of her last name again Jax had to put his son back down on the ground before he dropped him. It had been two weeks and three days since he had last seen Angie. Not that Jax had been counting and it wasn't for a lack of trying.

Jax had driven by her Tia Mary's for a whole week before he eventually got up the courage to knock on the door.

When Mary had opened the door she'd almost slammed it in his face. Shouting something that was probably equal parts insulting and impressive all at once in Spanish. It took him almost twenty minutes to get the older woman to calm down before she simply stated that Angelia wasn't living there and that she wasn't telling him anything.

So he'd spent a couple days wondering if he should scope out a few of the schools; later realizing there was more than a dozen around Charming. That was not taking into account the high schools and continuation schools. But that thought had left Jax after he'd heard about the school shootings that had happened.

 _All because I was so careless,_ he scolded himself.

That didn't mean he didn't want to see her. More than anything Jax needed to see her now more than ever.

The massive amount of guilt that he harbored deep in his chest was slowly starting to kill him. He'd hoped that Tara would diminish it; she did. They were even going to have another baby together and Jax couldn't have been more thrilled.

But he wanted, _needed,_ to see Angie.

Gemma watched as a bunch of thoughts raced across Jackson's eyes. He was staring blankly into space but that blank look wasn't as empty as she would've liked. Abel had unfortunately spilled the beans before she had been able to figure out how to start this conversation. Her grandson did it for her.

"So, I was going to let you know before the kid here told you," Gemma began cautiously. "I saw Angelia Garza today. She's apparently Abel's new kindergarten teacher."

Jackson looked at her then. An amused smile playing across his lips. Gemma found this anything but amusing.

"I know."

Gemma waited for him to reiterate with more explanation but he gave her nothing.

"You know?" she clarified crossing her arms over her chest looking both a mixture of surprised and pissed.

"Yeah Ma I know. Well, the back in town part I know but her being Abel's teacher I didn't. She uh, called me about two weeks ago. Angie had gotten herself locked up in county and needed someone to come and bail her out."

"Of course she did."

"Ma," Jax laughed but Gemma found this anything but amusing.

"Don't Ma me," Gemma replied sternly putting her index finger up to stop him short. Even now Jackson looked amused but Gemma was far from it. "You two didn't do anything did you?"

"Oh, come on Ma."

"No Jackson this is some serious shit. You know Tara has been trying to leave with those boys. Don't give her a reason to-"

"Don't you dare make this about Tara!"

Gemma was about to set him straight when she stopped cold, finally noticing the sparks of anger that were taking over Jax's once humorous expression.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, baby. That's all I'm trying to do."

"Well Ma if you hadn't noticed I can look out for myself. And if I want to see Angie I will. I'm not seventeen anymore you can't tell me what the fuck I can and can't do."

"Jackson-"

Gemma reached out to touch his face but he took an angry step back from her. That step putting him outside the entrance of the office. She could tell by his expression that he was getting ready to bolt and Gemma wasn't at all surprised when she was right.

She tried to finish her sentence but before she could even get the words out Jax turned his back to her. Giving Abel one last loving pat on his head before he stormed out; briskly making his way to his bike.

"That's what I'm worried about," Gemma breathed as she brought Abel into the office her eyes watching as the roar of Jackson's engine cut fast down the lot and out onto the street.

Gemma already knew where he was headed.

* * *

 **So what did you lovelies think about this chapter?! I'd really like to know what you thought about this. In the next chapter Torac is going to bring his ugly face up in it. But not before there is some Jax and Angie action. Thank you all so much for reading!**

 **MUCH LOVE! 3**


End file.
